


Old Friends, New Beginnings

by mayo_hotdog



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: ??? - Freeform, I know, Its a Thing, Just read, Multi, Some angest, Some feels, idk maybe gay stuff, maybe? - Freeform, some love?, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayo_hotdog/pseuds/mayo_hotdog
Summary: Edd is still a green hooded cola lover, Matt still caries a mirror with him wherever he goes, and Tom still has Suzan. A year has passed since the "Robot Incident" and the three still live in their own separate homes, doors inches from on another. Life continues on as "normal" for the trio until one of them finds a surprise at their door.IDk pleAse ReaD To fiNd out MoArWattpad Account - CharcoalBunnyyou can find this work over there for a different viewing pleasure of you liking





	Old Friends, New Beginnings

"Tom. Tom!" Edd knocked on the eyeless mans door, nearly hitting Toms' face as the pantless Brit swung open the door. Tom squinted his eyes, opening his mouth to complain about the loud knocking before Edd eagerly interrupted him. "Listen now, before you say no, "Insane Zombie Pirates form Hell 5" just came out and Matt is already at my place with popcorn ready, and its just been a really, _really_ , long time since we all hung out, and I would love it if we could all hang out again, just the three off us, like old times. Even for only a few hours."

"Edd, weren't we all were over at your place yesterday to get Ringo out from behind your fridge?" Tom droned out, attempting to close the door only to have Edd stop it with his foot, forcing Tom to open it again.

"Tom...," Edd said slowly, concern laced in his voice, "that was three days ago." Tom hesitated for a moment after hearing that, contemplating something, before throwing his head over his shoulder looking at something. He turned back to Edd before he opened the door wide enough it allow Edd inside. Edd sighed happily, grinning, as he walked past his pantless friend into the dark room; the door closing behind them. "Feel free to make yourself at home," Tom said, voice disappearing somewhere in the darkness of the room. "I'll be back after I put on pants."

With nothing else to do Edd stood by the door, feeling around the wall for a light switch. His hand ran across some plastic and with a click the room in front of him lit up. A hiss was heard by Tom's couch, one hand covering Tom's eyes while the other was still pulling on his black jeans. " ** _Warn_** a fellow next time will yah?" Tom seemed to growl out, slowly lifting his hand away from his eyes as he made his way over to the kitchen.

Edd smiled softly before it slowly turned into a frown the longer the looked around the room. Now, by no means was Tom considered a messy guy unlike a certain redhead they know; or even a neat freak, but with one glance at the contents in the room showed that Tom hasn't bothered to clean up in a couple weeks, maybe even months. Edd shook his head, sighing to himself as he made a mental note to talk to Tom about this later. "All right, I'm ready," Tom said making his way out of the kitchen with a six pack of cola in his hands and a bottle of Smirnoff tucked into his hoodies pocket. 

The two left the room, stopping for a moment so that Tom could lock his door. Already they could hear muffled yelling coming from Edd's apartment as they walked closer to it. They both stopped at the front door, hesitant to see the mess on the other side. Edd held his breath as he turned the door knob, praying to whatever that for _once_ he wouldn't come back to a messy house. Of course they weren't answered as the sight of Matt lying on the floor covered in popcorn, mumbling something about "my face," welcomed Edd as he walked into the room.

"Edd!" Matt yelled as the duo walked in. "And Tim!"

"Tom."

"Matt... why? Why are you lying on the living room floor covered in popcorn?" Edd sighed out, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, when you went to go get Tom you left me in charge of the popcorn-" 

"No I didn-"

"So when I was guarding it, Ringo hopped onto the table and started to steal some of the popcorn. I bravely sacrificed myself and picked her off the table only to have her swat _my_ beautiful face Edd, my _beautiful_ face! Now look at me! I'm hideous!" Matt wildly motioned to his face where a small pink scratch could be seen.

Edd didn't even bother to put up with Matt's usually rant about his face as was more concerned for his cat as he couldn't see her anywhere. He stared looking under the couch and in his room before going to look for her in the kitchen, hoping she didn't go behind the fridge again.

"That still doesn't explain the popcorn," Tom said not really wanting to hear more about the males face. 

"Yeah, yeah, I dropped her in the popcorn but Tom, that's not what's important right now. How am I going to cover this? I'm going to have to hide my face forever!"

Tom rolled his eyes and let Matt continue on with his rant as he sat down on Edd's couch and opened his Smirnoff, taking a sip of the alcohol and nodding his head every so often as he let Matt's voice become background noise. Tom turned his head hearing his friend come out of the kitchen with both Ringo and a new bowl of popcorn in his hands. Tom broke a cola from the six pack putting the rest on the table, handing the one to the brunet who accepted it with a quick thanks after putting the bowl on the coffee table. 

Cracking open the can with a quick cheers with Tom, the two tapped their respective drinks together as the listened to Matt rant more about his face before eventually they had enough and convince their friend to sit down and watch the movie. Matt sat on the floor, the seat taken by Ringo, "Because you scared her half to death," and Edd began the movie. The three sighing in content as they got settled in. Eventually Matt stopped looking at his mirror from time paying attention to the movie rather than himself, Tom decided to trade in his half empty bottle for cola instead of finishing the rest of the vodka, and Edd started to smile more and make puns causing the other two to groan. It was the nights like these that the three have looked forward to lately. No stress, no sadness, no problems. For once, in a long time, they felt happy.

Then the letter arrived.

 

 

 


End file.
